


Plenty of Fish

by ShadowMystic



Series: Birthday Prompts [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Magnus Bane, Butt Plugs, First Date, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top Alec Lightwood, very light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowMystic/pseuds/ShadowMystic
Summary: Alec meets his online crush for the first time and he has a promise to keep...





	Plenty of Fish

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Asha! :D  
> Hope it's everything you wanted!

 

 

_“I swear to god, Alexander Gideon Lightwood. If you do not message me every hour, I’m calling the police.”_

Pinching the bridge of his nose and taking the phone a little away from his ear, Alec listened to his sister’s threats and ranting. For months she’d been meddling in his lovelife, and finally when he accepts a date, she flips her lid. He loved her, he really did, but she needed to trust that he wasn’t just meeting some stranger in a dark alley. He was currently sat in the waiting area of a Tapas bar in the heart of New York, his eyes checking round every few minutes in case he spotted the one he was waiting for.

_“What’s his name again? You better send me his number just inca-”_

“Magnus Bane and Izzy...just chill out okay?” He frowned and tried to block her out again as she continued the onslaught of the rules of ‘stranger danger’ before finally they said good night and he hung up the phone, heaving out a large sigh. His hands were starting to get clammy with anticipation and it was still another ten minutes until his date was due to arrive.

_Magnus Bane_

This was their first time meeting, but he was certainly no stranger; they’d connected through a dating app that he’d found to be the most cost effective. Online dating wasn’t cheap! Magnus had found him and viewed his profile a good six times before he sent him a wink. Alec had been at a disbelief that someone as gorgeous as him had made the first move. The man was too good to be true and should, in no way, be on a dating app. Not with all the perverts and creeps around. Alec had had his fair share of dickpics and illicit proposals on there. Magnus was like a breath of fresh air.

Running his hand through his already messed up hair, Alec smiled at how they’d instantly hit it off, Magnus was witty and funny. Their first few conversations had been book recommendations and which was better: Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter. Of course, they agreed to disagree; Alec always was more of a fan of medieval style epics than he was of fantasy in the modern world.  

Alec smiled as a waitress checked on him, offering him a drink from the bar while he waited, he politely declined though, not one for drinking excessively he knew he had to pace himself tonight and avoid making a fool of himself.

“Alexander?”

Alec’s head snapped up from where he’d been looking at his thumbnails idly. He stood up in a daze and looked over the man he’d dreamt about for months. “Magnus,” he breathed out with a smile. Relief seemed to be on both their faces. Not that he didn’t believe how good looking Magnus was, but the fact he’d actually turned up and he knew the other felt the same. He’d already expressed in detail how much he appreciated Alec’s face when they had their first video call.

Shakily Alec raised his hand to offer a formal shake, his feet stuck to the ground as the nerves seemed to rise up now they were face to face. A blush ran over his cheeks as Magnus simply stepped past his outstretched hand and instead hugged him tightly. Alec’s own arms closed around the firm frame of his date, their greeting instantly becoming more familiar and comforting.

“Shall we sit?” Magnus broke the embrace first, his hand lingering on Alec’s shoulder, looking into his eyes. He nodded and smiled, following the waitress and the other man, taking his appearance in from the back now as well. Magnus was wearing deep red, tight-fitted jeans and a black shirt that was equally snug fitting in all the right places. His hair was styled up with red running through it and as they sat down opposite each other on the cushioned floor, Alec took in the black khol around his eyes, the powder he had over his face and the slight shimmer to his lips. Magnus was stunning. At first, he thought his photos were filtered, but when they shared their first video call he took Alec’s breath away. The two had just sat staring at each other for most of the call, turning their heads to let the other get a good look at them. Now though, up close and in person, Magnus was actually the definition of perfection.

“You’re quiet…” Magnus’ voice was rich and velvety. They’d had so many phone calls where he’d listen to it and just drift off into his own vivid imagination just like now. He found himself lost in everything about the older man. That was, until his words registered and a hand touched the one he had placed on the table. “Alexander?”

“I’m sorry,” Alec spluttered a little. “I just...I was just-” He didn’t know how to explain what was rolling around in his head without sounding like a creep.

“Don’t worry.” The hand on his own held a little tighter and he could feel Magnus’ thumb on the back of his hand, soothing his nerves down. “I’m nervous too...but I’m also very happy you’re here.”

“Me too...” Alec smiled and turned his hand, closing it around Magnus’ now and staring most definitely dreamy-eyed into the brown orbs that looked back at him. They shared a fond look before the waitress came to take their drink order.Naturally, the other chose champagne to celebrate their meeting and Alec could only nod and agree to anything he said. He was hypnotic, from the way his hands moved when he spoke to how his eyes shined when he glanced to Alec for the ‘okay’.

“How was the flight?” Magnus was still holding his hand while the waitress poured them glasses and left the bottle on ice with the table, heading off with their food order, also chosen by Magnus. “You don’t know how happy I am that you wanted to come all this way…”

This time is was the older man’s turn to blush and look nervous, something that Alec didn’t think was common for him to do. But he felt a coil in his gut that made him almost want to see it more often.He tightened his hand and brought it up to his lips, pressing them to his knuckles with a soft smile. “Why wouldn’t I come?” Alec already knew what the other wanted to say when he raised a brow, he wanted to bring up the fact Alec had just flown 5 and half hours across the country for a date.  “We’ve been talking for months now...and I know I’m new at this.. _date_ thing, I had to see you…” He swallowed and shrugged his shoulders a little, smiling as the older man simply stroked his thumb across his cheek.

“So sweet” Magnus spoke quietly and seemed to reluctantly pull his hand away as the waiter came with their food, laying out their selection of dishes ranging from cider glazed chorizo with apple to crumbled zucchini. Alec’s mouth watered and he only realised now he hadn’t eaten since the plane. He’d checked into his hotel but was in too much of a panic to get ready in time.

“I got a selection in case you favour vegetables over meat...I like a balance myself”

Alec caught the smirk Magnus gave him and he blushed a little, taking his napkin and placing it over his lap. “I still can’t believe I’m here” He admitted while he started taking a small selection from each dish, getting especially excited when he saw the grilled aubergine.  

“Neither can I … when I saw where you were from I almost didn’t message you...but you were too handsome to not take the plunge” Magnus was smiling over his champagne glass and there was a little twinkle in his eye that Alec couldn’t quite place.

They continued light conversation while they ate, Alec spoke about his flight and how he slept the whole way, Magnus had told him previously how he hated flying because he never could, so they joked back and forth about how it would be like for the two of them to get on a plane together as opposites.

At some point they began trying bits of food from each others forks, Alec was blushing far more than he should, but decided that this was definitely because he was on his second glass of champagne.

The food had all been cleared when they’d eaten all they could and another bottle of champagne was being brought to the table, Alec was feeling pleasantly buzzed. He was leant on his elbows, listening to the older man talk about his work and the stories about his co-workers that had him clutching his sides laughing. Magnus was just getting higher and higher ranked in his mind. “You’re so beautiful” Alec’s words came out before he could stop them and it was in the middle of one of Magnus’ sentences.

“Well...thank you” Magnus chuckled and let his hand stroke Alec’s forearm, coaxing it down so that they could hold hands like before. “You’re very beautiful yourself…” Alec heard him almost purr and he was instantly recalling the way he sounded over the phone. Magnus had a very sensual voice and it seductive nature about it. He’d hooked Alec in instantly and Alec had no intention of coming up for air anytime soon.

“I thought this would be awkward” Alec mumbled as he sipped his drink, Magnus was drawing circles on his palm with a painted fingernail.

“Awkward how?” Magnus raised his brow and clearly looked amused. “Because we’ve never met in person?”

“No-” Alec stopped himself, feeling his body temperature rise as he thought about the reasons. “-Just because of our last…” he cleared his throat and Magnus seemed to instantly understand what he meant. Alec felt the finger on his palm dig in a little, causing goosebumps to rise on his arms.

“I see...Is it because I told you on the phone about all the different ways we could-”

“-Magnus” Alec stopped him, eyes begging him not in public because he was already starting to get aroused. “How about we go back to my hotel? Carry on drinking there?”

“Cheque please!” Magnus called out almost instantly at the suggestion and Alec couldn’t help but burst out laughing.

\----

“This room is so you Alexander...Though I expected a suite.”

Alec removed his jacket as he watched Magnus slink into the hotel room, running his fingertips over the bed and smiling around. “They were all taken so this was the best I could get such short notice” Removing his shoes, Alec moved to the mini bar, not even glancing at the price list as he pulled out the champagne, feeling pleasantly buzzed from the bottles they drank at dinner as he popped the cork.

Magnus jumped a little at the sound, too lost in the view from the window, but grinned round as he eyed the drink. “You spoil me” He almost purred as he came over and stood so close Alec could feel the fabric of their sleeves brushing, he handed him a glass and moved to wipe the slight spill from where he opened it onto a towel. Magnus was quick to take his wrist though.

“Don’t waste your money darling” Magnus brought his hand up and slowly ran his tongue across the spilt champagne, his eyes fixed on Alecs.

“You bought dinner...it’s only fair” Alec’s eyes followed Magnus’ tongue, his heart rate picking up as the wet muscle caressed and lapped at his skin, eyes moving to the others mouth he turned his hand slightly so he could curve a finger and push his knuckle against the soft skin. Groaning inwardly as Magnus closed his lips a little around the curled digit. Stepping closer he stopped as their hips met and he pressed his thumb to Magnus’ cheek where his finger was still suggestively sucked and lightly bitten. “Such a tease” He smirked as he removed his hand and contact completely, taking a sip of his drink.

“Only when I know what I want” Magnus breathed out with a smirk and sipped his own, the air between them was thick, much like how Alec's cock was becoming in his pants. Magnus looked over his shoulder as he walked back to the window, the city lights below seemed to have him captivated. He followed and stood behind him, his hand moving round Magnus’ waist to press a hand to his abdomen as he pressed up against his back, sipping his drink and feeling the older man mold his body back into him, slotting them together, dare Alec say, perfectly.

“My home is upstate so the views are rarely this vibrant” He mumbled and gently rested his head back to Alec’s shoulder.

“I’m starting to get jealous of the street lamps” Alec mumbled and nosed the side of Magnus’ neck, causing him to tilt his head and gift him with the smooth line from his jaw to collarbone. Alec accepted it with his lips and breathed in the closeness, their bodies melting together as he could hear Magnus’ breath quicken.

“I want you to keep your promise Alexander...the promise you made to me”

Alec pressed open mouth kisses below Magnus’ ear as he pushed his hand down and cupped between his legs, loving the shivered gasp that the other emitted from it. He smirked knowing exactly which promise he meant. “Which would that be?” He stepped forward pressing Magnus to the glass and his erection into his lower back. Magnus seemed to shudder and clink the bottom of his glass to the window, almost spilling a little.

“The one-” Magnus’ voice caught as Alec palmed the hardened length beneath those sinful red jeans. He knew he was making it difficult, but he continued on, refusing to let him off easy.

“I didn’t quite catch that?” He licked across Magnus’ jaw at the same time the older man quivered and bucked in the limited space to his hand.

“The-” Magnus tried yet again but ended up grinding back into Alec’s groin, causing him to moan again him. “The one where you promised to fuck me” He turned round with his back now to the glass and Alec took a deep breath, both their pupils were dilated and their breathing heavy. Alec brought his glass to his lips where he had a vice grip onto it, downing the liquid, watching Magnus do the same before he took his glass of him.

“Get undressed” he instructed, not even recognising his own voice, before walking away to put the glasses down on the table, looking calmer than he actually was as he poured two new drinks. He heard the shuffling behind him and the jangling of a belt buckle, clenching a fist as he tried to ground himself. He’d never done anything like this before but something about Magnus made him want to take control, the way the other had teased him and brought him to orgasms just with the use of his voice on the phone. How he’d eye-fucked him on camera while he used toys on himself. Alec was too shy to show himself so intimately through the internet, but he’d enjoyed and gotten off just as hard from the presentation.

Turning round he managed to catch Magnus as he was bending over to push off his jeans, now only in his underwear, a tight pair of briefs. “That’s enough” He saw him hooking his fingers into the elastic and stopped him, holding both glasses as he stepped over. Taking in the full expanse of Magnus’ body, he walked around him, running his eyes over every part, every muscle and dip in his skin. Letting them linger longer around his face, dark nipples and finally his erection pressing out his underwear.

 _Fuck_. Alec swallowed hard as he held Magnus’ drink to him, waiting for him to take it before he pressed his thumb and forefinger, slightly chilled and damp from the condensation of the glass, against where he could see the shape of the other’s tip. Loving how the goosebumps ran up Magnus’ arms as he shivered and groaned into his glass. “You’re gorgeous” Alec breathed out and pressed his, now moist from his tongue, lips to his collarbone. Magnus’ hand came to run up the line of his buttons, stopping by his collar.

“Kiss me” He felt the seductive whisper at his ear and Alec had to stop himself from honouring the request.

“When we’ve finished these drinks and you’ve undressed me” Alec didn’t know where his confidence came from as he took a step back, letting his fingertip linger over the now damp patch on Magnus’ briefs as he did. He brought his glass to his lips, Magnus necked his in one and he couldn’t help but laugh as he did. The tables had turned and now it was Magnus who was getting impatient. Alec loved his sister dearly but she was convinced he was a shy, awkward virgin. So as Alec polished off his 5th glass of champagne while he allowed a man he’d just physically met tonight undress him down to his underwear, he couldn’t help but feel sorry for her.

“You’re so fucking hot”

Alec bit his lip and actually felt himself blushing as Magnus was pressing his palms all over his chest while staring at his body, he’d never met anyone who made him feel so good about himself as Magnus did. Keeping to his word now they were both undressed and their glasses empty, he lifted his hand and took Magnus’ chin. Lifting his head and leaning down to meet his lips with his own. Their mouths slid together at first, tasting and savouring what they’d both been wanting to do for months now. Alec used his larger lips to cover both of Magnus’ and make the slightly smaller man moan into it. He wrapped his arm around his back to pull him close and as their clothed erections pressed against each other, both of them turned the kiss more desperate and wet. Alec pushed his tongue into Magnus’ waiting mouth and licked out the inside as he held the quivering man in his arms, walking them back until pushed Magnus onto the mattress.

“Come here” The older man growled out and sat up where he’d fallen, his hands grabbing onto the back of Alec’s thighs pulling him between his legs as his mouth descended on Alec’s crotch. Mouthing and sucking at the head of his cock through his underwear.

“Fuuuuck” Alec dropped his head back, the feel of his mouth there was more than he could have ever imagined alone at night with his hands. He moaned and rocked his hips as Magnus was soaking his underwear with his mouth and swirling his tongue around where his balls were held. Two fingers were pulling down his waistband and he felt his erection hit his abdomen as it sprang free suddenly with the speed Magnus yanked them down.

“You’re-Fuck you’re huge”

Alec looked down and ran his hand through Magnus’ hair as he looked, almost drooling at his cock. He held his hand to the base and pulled it down so it pressed to Magnus’ lips, licking his own as the other opened them and began to bob his head with pleasured groan. “Feels so good” Alec panted, mainly to himself as he rocked his hips, he heard a whimper as Magnus shifted on the bed and pulled back, laughing to himself as the other leaned after his cock when it slipped from his lips, trying to take it back.

“You okay?” Alec asked as he saw the discomfort on Magnus’ face, eyes widening as he watched the man slide back onto the bed until his head was at the pillows. Magnus slipped off boxers, tossing them to one side, then hooked his thighs with his arms and groaned. Alec spotted something black between his legs. “Magnus?”

“Take it out and fuck me with that delicious cock of yours” The man groaned and Alec watched his muscles clench around the object up his ass. “Please tell me you remembered condoms?”

Alec was already halfway up the bed when Magnus asked, stopping to grab at the end of the plug before he pulled it out slowly. Hearing the other cry as it popped out, Magnus’ body was shuddering as he panted from the relief. “You had that all through dinner?” Alec leant down, his palms lifting Magnus’ body by his hips from the bed and pressing soothing kisses to where his hole was clenching the air.

“Oh god...yes-yes I did-Fuck!” Magnus cried out again and moaned as Alec began to probe him with his tongue, pushing it deep and tasting the flavoured lubricant Magnus had used to insert the plug, he nuzzled his nose against his ball sack and pressed his tongue flat to run up the vein on the underside of his cock that juttered against his body.

“Nightstand if you can reach” Alec spoke out before he dove in again, sucking at the puckered skin as he couldn’t get enough, spitting into him and trailing it around with his tongue as he did, Magnus tasted so good. Alec had never rimmed someone before, but Magnus made him feel like he could do anything, the trembling and writhing of his body told him he was a natural.

He heard a clattering of hand on wood as Magnus was reaching into the drawer and he felt  a hand in his hair. “Let me do it” Magnus was wrecked, Alec looked down at him as he sat back on his heels, his legs dropped like jelly as he pushed up to sit facing him. Alec took a moment to lean and kiss him slowly and affectionately, taking his time in enjoying the kiss while the other fumbled blindly with the condom packet. He pulled back to give the other space to leak up and tear it with his teeth, before he took it out with shaking fingers and slipped it down Alec’s cock.

Alec groaned and pressed his forehead to Magnus’ shoulder as the other gave him a few tugs to make sure it was on properly before he lay back and spread his legs wide again. “Do it, fuck me Alec…fill me”. Magnus had his head thrown back and already had one leg over Alec’s shoulder, his hands gripping onto the bars of the headboard.

Looking over the waiting body, Alec felt his heart rate pounding and his body almost ready to explode already just at the sight, sweat was dripping from the tanned skin and his muscles were rippling with tension. Without even thinking twice, Alec moved from the bed and grabbed their belts. Magnus was watching him wide eyed and questioning.

“Is this okay?” He held a belt to where Magnus had his hand and looked to the older man as he nodded enthusiastically.

“Yes...tie me up…”

Alec smirked and began to hook the belt around his wrist and the bars, making sure it was tight enough he couldn’t slip out but not enough to hurt. He then did the same with the other before he sat back on his heels again, he could see the pre-cum leaking from Magnus’ cock as he lay there waiting. “You want this?” Alec breathed out, rubbing the rubber covered head of his cock against Magnus’ lube and saliva slicked rim.

“Yesss” Magnus panted and used the heel of his foot to try and pull Alec closer, the younger man gave him a small mercy, pressing his head until it breached the tight ring and then he stopped, feeling power rising inside him as Magnus groaned and furiously tried to pull him deeper. “More...all of it” His eyes were blown wide with lust and Alec slid his knees further up the bed, keeping his head inserted as he did before he took the back of Magnus’ thighs and pushed them up a little more, then began to push himself fully inside.

The heat and tightness he felt was almost overwhelming and he had to stop for a moment to take a deep breath. Magnus’ moans were coming out like whines as he shuddered beneath him, Alec could see his knuckles turning white where he was gripping the bars, the belts looked a little painful around his wrists and Alec leant down without a thought to kiss around the leather.

“I’m fine” the older man was panting heavily, trying to move his legs and hips and urge Alec to continue. “You need to hurry up and move or I swear to god-fuuuuck”

Alec mouthed down the other man’s arm as he squirmed and bit lightly on his tricep as it tensed up. He shifted and pulled almost fully out, feeling sympathy and not being able to hold back any longer as his hips began to piston as if possessed by the lust that consumed him. The sounds coming from Magnus were encouraging him to move faster and harder.

“Yes-Harder-please!”

Alec was grunting, his face pressed into the side of Magnus’ neck now where he had his hands gripping tightly on his thighs still, using the way the other was bent at the middle to hold his weight as he went. Magnus was taking everything he was giving and Alec just needed more and more.  He heard mumbles and shuddering rambles of how big he was and how deep he was penetrating him. The way Magnus cried out was filthy and the slapping of the skin of Alec’s hips hitting into his ass was harsh in the room.

The bed was already creaking and he could feel the tensing mass of muscles below him, a wet sensation was rubbing against his abdomen and he knew Magnus was close when his words were lost in his throat from the pleasure.

“You gonna come for me?” Alec pushed up now back onto his knees, his hands holding Magnus’ hips, letting his thumbs press into the V of them, his eyes fixed on the erection that slapped off Magnus’ stomach with every snap of his hips. Each time his skin shone with more and more pre cum.

“Alexander” Magnus sobbed, his body was rigid as his voice croaked, Alec could see he needed the release, his eyes were rolled back and his toes curling, he looked so _fucking_ hot. The panting was getting heavier and Alec was glad he was physically fit because the pace they had both set and encouraged each other on was brutal. “Please” Magnus whined and who was Alec to deny him such a desperate request. He knew the moment Magnus came it would be all over for him. So he wrapped his hand around the older man’s cock and began to tug it in time with his thrusts, Magnus arched his back only moments later with what was nearly a scream of Alec’s name as he spurted out between them.

Some of it hit Alec’s chin with how fast he was jacking him off but he didn’t pay it any mind as he thrust once more before pulling out, ripping off his condom with a groan and starting to tug at his own at a rapid pace. Magnus was breathing hard, his legs shakily wrapped around Alec bringing him close as he jerked off until he too reached his peak. “M-Magnus” Alec hadn’t remembered having such a intense orgasm before, he sprayed the man’s torso with his seed, groaning and jolting with each new burst. He angled a little higher with the last and Magnus leant with his tongue out, the final rope of white hitting his neck, jaw and waiting tongue. His vision spotted white and he collapsed with his hands either side of Magnus’ shoulders.

They both took a moment to breathe and Alec felt small nuzzles to his hair, causing him to smile. “I can’t feel my arms” A tired voice came from above and Alec fought his fatigue to quickly push up. He carefully undid the belts, hearing the slight hiss and grumbles from below. The marks on his wrists weren’t deep, just a little red from where it rubbed. Magnus had held the bars tight enough to limit the pull on them. “Mmm I can’t wait to return the favour” The other’s voice sounded sore. Alec fought the excitement that ran through his body at the idea, he was far too tired for that right now.

Instead of answering he leant and kissed him deeply on the lips, fingers ran through his now damp and matted hair and as they moved their tongues Alec could taste himself on the other’s lips. Taking the moment to run his fingers through the mix of their fluids on Magnus’ torso, he smiled onto his lips and kept the kiss going as long as he could until eventually he was on his back and Magnus was pressed into his side.

“You were a hidden treasure to find Alexander Lightwood” Magnus murmured as their kisses finished, nuzzling his nose to Alec’s jaw and resting his head in the crook of his neck. “I’m going to be extremely sore in the morning…” He chuckled as Alec tensed slightly. “...Which means I had the most mind blowing sex and can’t wait for round two”

Alec wrapped his arms around the older man tightly, how did he get so lucky? He smiled and kissed the top of his head. “It’s a good job I didn’t book my return flight yet then isn’t it?” He mumbled and hearing the sharp intake of breath he almost giggled when Magnus leapt onto his hands and knees to look down at him.

“You shouldn’t have told me that Alexander..because that means I’m definitely going to have to keep you” They both smiled brightly and if they made out for another twenty minutes before alec was buried deep once more, then no one but the disturbed neighbours needed to know.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you reading!
> 
> Comments = <3
> 
> Twitter @ShadowOfMystic


End file.
